Disney's P Force
by MariotheHero
Summary: The story of 5 Teenage Girls turn Heroines must do what it take it fight Evil and everday problem!
1. Intro

**HOW IT ALL STARTS?**

It was a peaceful day in Fairy Tale land, a sorcerer came from nowhere has tried to revive all of the villains in every fairy tales and conquered Fairy Tale land. They destroy every kingdom, the people were turned into slaves, the fairies have turned into stones, all was ruined and all the land has become darkness. A fairy godmother was survived by time travelling into the present and finds the descendants of princesses in every fairy tales. And 5 teenagers have chosen and they give their powers. Each of them has different abilities, and the only mission is to save the Fairy Tale land and they live happily ever after.


	2. Snow White

**DISNEY'S P-FORCE**

CHAPTER ONE: A Solid Beginning. Snow White storms in.

**CITY PARK**

Here we find the reporter Rebecca Johnson, Descendant of Aurora, planning to buy an Ice Cream.

REBECCA: Ok, I'm not going to fall for it twice. I take the Mint Choc ice cream.

Zoe McKinnon, Snow White's Descendant, appears.

ZOE: Hey Becks!

REBECCA: Zoe!

ZOE: What's Happing?

REBECCA: I'm reporting anything specious to the School Paper.

ZOE: You mean like this?

Zoe points to a tourist playing a guitar.

ZOE: Or this?

Zoe points to 2 geeks playing a game of Go.

ZOE: Or maybe this?

Zoe points to an Artist drawing on his sketchbook.

REBECCA: Not Exactly, I was looking for anything extraordinary and if I see what something is doing, I will be more than cross!

ZOE: Who cares? As long as no one can stop us now, we can do what we can do, Right Becks?

REBECCA: Right.

The fairy godmother appears as she came from the blue skies.

REBECCA: Aha! There is a Myth turned reality!

ZOE: Really?

REBECCA: Yes.

F. GODMOTHER: Well you must the descendant of Snow White.

ZOE: Huh?

F. GODMOTHER: And if you're here please help save us from an evil sorcerer.

ZOE: Now I get the story.

F. GODMOTHER: And as for you, I will grant you your power.

ZOE: Sweet!

**THE LAND OF DARKNESS**

In the land of darkness lived an evil sorcerer who rules the land. He is watching the crystal ball.

E.S: So the Fairy Godmother has made it. Now I will call my power to summon my bravest minion.

**THE MOBS HIDEOUT**

Don D'Alene, a descendant of Gaston, thinks about a stolen lamp.

DON: Well boy, what do you say for yourself?

LEFOU: It looks old boss.

SLICK GANGSTER: Does it need oil?

BIG GANGSTER: What Oil?

FAT GANGSTER: Vegetable or Baby?

OLD GANSTER: Any Oil Boss.

The lamp starts moving then out comes the shadowy being that looks like Jafar.

SHADOWY BEIGN: At last, I am free from the cursed lamp. Now the whole world will face my wrath and burn at the third degrees!

**ZOE'S HOUSE**

It was dinner time. All the miners who all look like the dwarves are having dinner.

ZOE: Ok everyone, Grub's up!

DOC: What is it?

ZOE: We have Beef Stew!

Zoe goes to her bedroom and she decides to write her dairy until the fairy godmother came.

F. GODMOTHER: Remember about the power I gave you?

ZOE: Huh?

F. GODMOTHER: The first of the villains has come to your world and it's up to you to use your power of Snow & Ice.

ZOE: I could try.

F. GODMOTHER: Good. All you can say is 'Snow White Transformation'.

ZOE: Right.

Zoe raises her hand and shouts 'SNOW WHITE HENSHIN!' Nothing happens.

ZOE: It doesn't work.

A Blizzard blown into her room until the snow covered her up and then she digs herself out. She reviles she was wearing a costume that is based on Snow White's clothing.

ZOE: Hey, I wasn't that bad.

F. GODMOTHER: Then you must go and help the good people.

ZOE: Okay.

**OUTSIDE THE HIDEOUT**

The hideout is burnt down.

SHADOWY BEING: That was my first tryout I see.

Zoe appears.

ZOE: I am Snow White and I will freeze you!

SHADOWY BEING: Then it's on! FLAME!

ZOE: ICICLE!

A fireball heads for Zoe but the Icicle puts out the fireball and head for the shadowy being.

SHADOW BEING: Bah! Cold!

ZOE: Eh! (Punch), Ka! (Kick), Go-go! (Punch), BLIZZARD!

SHADOW BEING: GAH! I HATE COLD WEATHER!

ZOE: Made it!

The gang seen what Zoe going on but Zoe turns and she freeze them.

**NEXT DAY – SCHOOL**

Principal John Hanson, descendant of Judge Frollo, tells Rebecca about something.

JOHN: Miss Rebecca Johnson, have you made up some reports?

REBECCA: I don't know.

JOHN: Then make this snappy!

Rebecca leaves the office.

ZOE: Hey Becks.

REBECCA: Hi.

In the principal's office, John picks up the newspaper. Headline says: Bunch of Gangers frozen solid! Who is this 'Snow White?'

JOHN: This is intriguing. (Laugher)

**BELLE SAYS**

Starring Naomi Miyamoto, Belle's descendant

Hey kids, I'm Naomi Miyamoto and I know it's ok to be hugged by someone you love but if someone touches you in someplace uncomfortable, that was bad! It's your body and no one want to touch you he don't want to. First, you say no then let's get out of here. And that how I talk about Sexual Harassment.


	3. Ariel

**DISNEY'S P-FORCE**

CHAPTER TWO: A Double order of Pro-Wrestling with a side order of Seafood and an extra pair of bad guys. Ariel is here to serve.

**SEAFOOD CAFE**

Emily Hamilton, Descendent of Ariel, spend her time serving customers.

EMILY: How may I serve you sir?

CUSTOMER: Cod and Chips.

EMILY: Very kindly sir.

Honest Jack and Guillermo Joe come in. They are the descendents of Honest John and Gideon.

HONEST JACK: Hello and greetings ladies and gentlemen!

EMILY: Who are you?

HONEST JACK: Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Honest Jack and this is my sidekick Guillermo Joe. I have a big interest of broadcasting the biggest Pro-Wrestling game on your television set.

EMILY: But we don't have TV.

HONSET JACK: Then you may have this HD Television for free! All you got to do is to sign this contract. No payment required.

EMILY: OK.

Emily signs the contract.

HONEST JACK: Then we have the deal.

Zoe McKinnon and Rebecca Johnson came in.

ZOE: Say Becks, I got to have something to eat. I'm hungry.

REBECCA: I don't know how Zoe, I choose not to have seafood.

HONEST JACK: Ah yes young lady, I seen you in action last night.

ZOE: Really?

HONEST JACK: Yes Really. You would be interested in competing in the Pro-Wrestling Championship. Just sign this contract.

REBECCA: Hey! Zoe will not be in the Wrestling Match.

HONEST JACK: Honest Lady! Just let her sign.

Zoe signs the contract.

HONEST JACK: We have the deal.

Dr. Luigi Mussolini came in. He was Geppetto's descendent.

DR. LUIGI: Hello Sirs.

HONEST JACK: Ah yes Luigi.

DR. LUIGI: I just heard you wanted to run the biggest wrestling championship ever.

HONEST JACK: Yes, yes I hear you Luigi.

DR. LUIGI: And you wanted me to take some time off.

HONEST JACK: Nah. Just wanted to see someone can fight the Great Napoli Crusher!

ZOE: When Do I start?

HONEST JACK: In the early morning.

Honest Jack and Guillermo Joe leave.

ZOE: Who are those guys?

REBECCA: I'm not sure.

**NEXT DAY – GYM**

Zoe arrives for her training.

HONEST JACK: Ah your here. Let's train!

Zoe begins training.

HONEST JACK: (Push-up) Harder! Harder! (Jump Rope) Work it up! (Speed Bag) Faster! Harder! (Punch Bag) Hit it hard!

**THE STREET**

Zoe was jogging while Honest Jack rides his bicycle.

HONEST JACK: That's it! Keep it up!

The training ends.

ZOE: I'm finished.

HONEST JACK: Then you're on for a big thing.

**THE WRESTLING RING**

Don Otto de Servile, Wicked Coachman's descendant, hosting the match.

OTTO: Ladies and Gentlemen. Today is the day to fight in the Pro-Wrestling Championship. Behold the $100,000 prize to take home. Today in that corner, we have a new challenger. Mr Crooner Man! And in that corner, the Canadian Woodchopper!

**SEAFOOD CAFE**

Emily goes back to serving customers while they watch the fight.

CUSTOMER #2: Have you heard about the Fairy Godmother?

CUSTOMER #3: No.

The fairy godmother comes in.

F. GODMOTHER: So, you must be the descendent of Princess Ariel.

EMILY: What?

F. GODMOTHER: I know you look like her but I have something important. Come to your room.

**EMILY'S HOUSE - EMILY'S ROOM**

F. GODMOTHER: As you see, there was a minion of the evil sorcerer hiding in the deep of the sea.

EMILY: I didn't know that.

F. GODMOTHER: In order to counter this threat, you must use your power. This allows the waters to take your command.

EMILY: And make me turn into a mermaid?

F. GODMOTHER: And turn into a mermaid.

EMILY: How did I mention?

F. GODMOTHER: I'll go now. I'll tell you later.

Mr. Hamilton, descendant of King Triton, comes in.

MR HAMILTON: Emily, what are you talking to?

EMILY: Some fairy.

MR HAMILTON: Fairies? Who knows fairies can be real?

EMILY: I met up with the fairy godmother and I...

MR HAMILTON: A Fairy Godmother? I thought you saw a UFO with some little green men.

EMILY: And maybe a fox and a cat.

MR HAMILTON: A fox and a cat? They must be Honest Jack and Guillermo Joe the dirty dealers.

EMILY: Dealers? Oh yeah, the dealers.

MR HAMILTON: I just noted why they up to?

**WRESTLING RING**

Zoe is about to fight the Great Napoli Crusher.

OTTO: Ladies and Gentlemen, in that corner, the challenger, Ms Zoe McKinnon!

Zoe enters the ring.

OTTO: And in this corner, The Champion of the World for 10 years running, The Great Napoli Crusher!

TGNC enters the ring. He is Stromboli's descendant. Zoe walks to the ropes.

ZOE: Hey Becks.

REBECCA: What is it Zoe?

TGNC is walking up from behind.

ZOE: Guess what I learned?

REBECCA: Zoe, Look out!

TGNC hugs Zoe from behind.

REBECCA: I can't bear to look!

ZOE: Is that all you got?

Zoe kicks TGNC in the balls.

TGNC: Oh, my sweet balls.

TGNC fell down.

OTTO: And he's down for the count! We have a winner!

ZOE: Yes! I won!

HONEST JACK: Yes my lady you won and I'll get you this belt. I made it myself.

HJ gives the belt to Zoe.

ZOE: Grand.

HONEST JACK: And a deal.

ZOE: What is it?

HONEST JACK: Nothing! (Laugh)

REBECCA: It's been one of those days.

**MEANWHILE AT NIGHT**

Something strange is coming out. It must one of the sorcerer's evil minions.

**EMILY'S HOUSE**

Emily and the Fairy Godmother are having a chat.

F. GODMOTHER: I heard that one of the evil sorcerer's minions is on the march.

EMILY: I didn't know that.

F. GODMOTHER: And I'll grant you your powers.

EMILY: Really?

F. GODMOTHER: Yes. Just say 'Ariel Transformation'.

EMILY: Got it. ARIEL HENSHIN!

Her room are being filled with water.

MR HAMILTON: Emily, are you in here?

Mr Hamilton opens the door and the water comes out of the room. Afterwards, Emily lies on Mr Hamilton. Emily wears a costume that resembles Ariel's Princess Attire.

EMILY: Hey Dad.

**SEAFOOD CAFE**

Emily visits the Cafe where she fined Ursula.

URSULA: You rang?

Emily, who is in shock, saw a monster.

EMILY: AH! An octopus!

Zoe comes in.

ZOE: That's no octopus, that's one of the bad guys.

EMILY: Who knows? It's slimy and grubby.

ZOE: But it will be fun.

Honest Jack and Guillermo Joe come in.

HONEST JACK: So Lady, have you learned your lesson?

EMILY: I know you two. You're the ones who never tip.

HONEST JACK: I'll give you a tip...

A tentacle slams Honest Jack.

TGNC: I'll come and save you!

TGNC and Ursula fights. TGNC dodged her tentacle attacks.

TGNC: Aha! Your tentacles are no match for The Great Napoli Crusher!

A punch hits TGNC and knocked him down.

ZOE: But at least a fist is a new contender.

Ursula attacks.

ZOE: How may I try to hold her off?

EMILY: I don't know how.

F. GODMOTHER (IN EMILY'S MIND): In order to counter this threat, you must use your power. This allows the waters to take your command.

EMILY: Of course. (Facing Ursula) Eat water!

A wave of water is shot at Ursula but it has no effect.

URSULA: Nice try. I am a sea witch.

EMILY: So you're a sea creature.

ZOE: Forget that, How about if you're frozen seafood?

Zoe cast Blizzard and it got Ursula frozen.

HONEST JACK: It was nice knowing you. Bye!

Honest Jack and Guillermo Joe run off and Emily and Zoe go after them.

**DOCKS**

Honest Jack and Guillermo Joe run to the boathouse.

ZOE: You know what to do?

EMILY: Yeah.

Emily turns into a mermaid then she jumps into the water. Zoe jumps on one side of the boat and Emily jumps on the other.

OTTO: Well boys, we got ourselves some visitors.

A tidal wave comes forth and it washed the boat. 5 people pop out.

OTTO: Curses! You haven't seen the last of me!

ZOE: Look like it over! The deal's off!

Otto, Honest Jack and Guillermo Joe got turned into blocks of ice. The police came.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everything's back to normal. With Otto, Honest Jack and Guillermo Joe behind bars, Emily can go back to work.

MR HAMILTON: At least it's all back to way it was.

EMILY: Well, not everything.

TGNC (IN DISTANCE): YEOW!

EMILY: Hang on.

**KITCHEN**

TGNC, who is now Alberto, burns his finger on the stove.

ALBERTO: (Censored Rant Thing)

EMILY: What have I told you about bad words Alberto?

ALBERTO: Yes, I heard it my sweet lady.

**BELLE SAYS**

Starring Naomi Miyamoto, Belle's descendant

EMILY: I do love cooking.

A fire started!

EMILY: WAH!

A fire got put out.

NAOMI: You know about cooking takes skill and patience. If you are a young child, you could never cook at all unless you learn how at school. Just ask your parent to cook something for you. Belle says.


	4. Jasmine

**DISNEY'S P-FORCE**

CHAPTER THREE: The Musical Mischief Makers! Jasmine sands it up!

**GREENGROCER'S STORE**

Rene Williams, descendant of Jasmine, and her father Samuel Williams, descendant of Sultan, lives in the greengrocer's store.

RENE: Ah yes, another day, another time.

**SCHOOL**

Rene enters the school when everyone knows about the new student. Her name is Tanya Brown, descendant of Tiana.

**CLASS**

Mr. Evans, descendant of Phoebus, introducing Tanya to the class.

MR EVANS: Student, I like you to introduce to Tanya Brown.

TANYA: Good morning.

Tanya walks to the desk then she saw a massage.

It's says: Dear Tanya, I was in Rock-fest today and I got some tickets for you. Come see me at concert after school. If I'm absent, maybe Jack Facilier and the Voodoo Ghost will take my place. Signed by Naveen PS You and 5 of your friends might come.

TANYA: That's sounds interesting.

ZOE: Hey, is that the message from your boyfriend?

TANYA: Of course it is.

REBECCA: Gladly I never have been to a rock concert before.

EMILY: That's must be fun!

TANYA: Who else goes with me?

Rene stands up.

RENE: Maybe I'll attend.

TANYA: Then who are you anyway?

RENE: I'm Rene Williams.

Alice Pemberton, descendant of Alice, stands up.

ALICE: I'll be your friend.

TANYA: Then you made the right choice.

MR EVANS: Alright class, on your seats.

Every student takes their seats.

MR EVANS: Alright, Pop quiz. Who is the first president of USA?

ZOE: (Thinking)

RENE: Let me guess. George Washington, he was the 1st president of the United States of America.

REBECCA: OMG! How did you know that?

RENE: Elementary Rebecca.

TANYA: You didn't tell me you're learning History.

RENE: Sounds like a good way of thinking. By the way, by the time we leave school, we can go to the rock concert.

**MUSIC CONCERT**

Tanya, Rene, Zoe, Rebecca, Emily and Alice arrive at the concert.

TANYA: A chance to see my boyfriend perform in concert.

ZOE: This is going to be awesome!

RENE: I'm glad I like to attend. I'm just a simple lady.

The announcer Lucas, descendent of Lou, comes up.

LUCAS: Ladies and Gentlemen, It was my big honor to host this show and I'm really afraid Naveen and the Frog Prince Gang hasn't shown up today.

TANYA: What? Naveen hadn't come?

LUCAS: Of Course he sends us his love, apology… and a small box of powdered cookies. Instead, we have an honor to welcome… THE VOODOO GHOSTS!

The Voodoo Ghost comes up and performs on stage. Jack Facilier, descendent of Dr Facilier, appears.

JACK: MADE IT! I am the Voodoo King! And this is my crew. I'll give you something special for you.

Jack strums his guitar hard and energy beams fires out of it, aiming at Rene and Co. They dodged out of the way.

ZOE: YEOW! What was that?

REBECCA: I don't know but I don't expect he can wreck the whole stage.

The drummer bashes his drums as hard as he can. Energy shots fired at everywhere.

EMILY: WAH! I didn't want to see that!

The keyboard man plays his keyboard as fast as he can. Multiple energy beams are fired at everywhere.

RENE: What's going on?

ALICE: They're shooting things everywhere!

The bass player strums his Guitar as hard as he can. Multiple lasers are fired at everywhere.

TANYA: What the heck is that?

JACK: And now… WE'LL BRING THE HOUSE DOWN! HIT IT!

Jack and the Voodoo Ghosts play their instruments at the same time. The whole place is falling down!

RENE: I guess this is the best time to leave early.

Rene and co leaves and the stage fell down!

JACK: Thank you all for coming.

Jack and his band flies off.

ZOE: You'll pay for that.

JACK: Oh sorry, am I late?

RENE: I knew you're behind this! When my father sees that, you'll be sorry!

JACK: C'mon man, I don't want to cause a hustle fizzle but I been busy doing my own things.

REBECCA: And besides, have you cause much havoc?

JACK: Oh no baby, I have a stunt double to cover for me while talking about Naveen going on a long vacation. As you see Becky, I am the Real McCoy.

TANYA: If you're a real Jack Facilier, then where's Naveen?

JACK: He's gone off honey. Toody-loo!

Jack runs off.

ZOE: Who is that?

RENE: I don't know but I'm not going to talk about him.

ZOE: Whenever you say… Rene.

**NEXT DAY – GREENGROCER'S STORE**

Rene looks out of the window and see Jack on the phone.

JACK: Yes boss, the plan was major success. I got Naveen out of my picture.

MYSTERIOUS PERSON: Excellent, I want you build me a guitar and not just an ordinary guitar, a guitar to control non-living things.

JACK: Yes boss.

Jack hangs up the phone.

JACK: I'm going to make someone to make one.

Rene runs to tell Zoe about Jack's plan.

RENE: Have I heard why Jack is up to.

ZOE: Did he plan to get some a present?

RENE: Maybe.

Zoe and Rene have to look at what Jack is up to.

JACK: My boss commissioned me to build a magic guitar and I want you to build it for me.

GUITAR MAKER: Yes, I'll do it.

RENE: Now I wonder what Jack is up to?

ZOE: Maybe he wanted the guitar and gives it to that Keyboard Guy.

RENE: We could follow him.

Zoe and Rene follow Jack.

**OLD WAREHOUSE**

Zoe and Rene see Jack planning his next move.

RENE: I see what Jack is up to old tricks.

ZOE: And I knew a few new ones in store.

They peeked carefully.

JACK: I made that just for you, boss.

MYSTERIOUS PERSON: Yes, just what I need.

Jack hears the police sirens.

JACK: Oh Dang! It's the cops.

POLICEMAN: Come out with your hands up.

Jack got arrested.

RENE: At least we don't need to use your powers.

JACK: Is that your problem?

RENE: No, I do… (Turns head) Wait a second, I thought you're arrested!

JACK: Have I? Oh no baby, I have a diversion.

**GREENGROCER'S STORE**

Samuel Williams see Jack who holds Zoe and Rene.

JACK: As you see Sammy-boy, I caught these 2 double troublers peeking on my project.

SAMUEL: Ms. Rene Williams! I know you're snooping around. Just go to your room!

ZOE: This isn't fair!

SAMUEL: Just a minute, you're the Voodoo King! I heard you wreck the whole stage. You'll be in big trouble!

JACK: You can't be that serious! My stunt double did.

SAMUEL: Stunt Double? You must be kidding me.

**RENE'S ROOM**

RENE: Yeah right, that faker got thrown to jail.

The fairy godmother came.

RENE: Now I get it, how did you get in?

F. GODMOTHER: Just here to grant you your powers.

RENE: Powers eh? OK, what is it?

F. GODMOTHER: As descendant of Jasmine, You have the power to manipulate the power of sand.

RENE: Sand?

F. GODMOTHER: Yes. To control this power, say the magic words.

RENE: And what will it be?

F. GODMOTHER: Jasmine Transformation.

RENE: OK. JASMINE HENSHIN!

A huge amount of sand starts pouring into her room.

**GREENGROCER'S STORE**

Samuel goes up the stair to Rene's Room to check on Rene. He opens the door and WHOOSH! The sand comes pouring down the stair.

**BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS**

Rene digs herself out and she look at herself. Her costume looks the same as Jasmine's.

RENE: Oh gosh! I look half-naked!

SAMUEL: What?

Samuel faints.

**ALICE'S HOUSE**

Rene goes out to see Alice.

RENE: Hey Alice.

ALICE: What?

RENE: Just here to help.

ALICE: What… You're dressed as some belly dancer.

RENE: Did I?

ALICE: So you're after Jack Facilier? I borrowed one of his spare guitars.

RENE: Where did you get that?

ALICE: I borrowed it from Jack.

RENE: Jack?

ALICE: And he made it a magical one.

RENE: Oh Really?

ALICE: Maybe I'll come with you.

**ABANDONED FACTORY**

Rene and Alice meet up with Tanya, Rebecca, Zoe and Emily.

ZOE: About time you showed up.

RENE: So how did you get here too?

ALICE: To be precise, we are going after Jack.

EMILY: I don't know this is a scary place.

They hear the sound of guitar.

ZOE: Uh oh, that sounds like trouble.

JACK: Did someone calls for an encore baby?

ZOE: Unless you wanted a good performance on ice, looks like the show's over!

ALICE: Zoe, just let me face him. (To Jack) Hey Jack! Your sync is so lippy and your mother likes to listen to polka music rather than your silly songs!

JACK: Hey, you can't talk about my momma like that!

Jack and Alice started a guitar duel. Both play their guitar and while that happens, Jack's band started to fight! Bass Player fires his beam at Emily. Drummer fires his fist-shaped energy shots at Zoe and the Keyboard man fires his beams at Rebecca and Tanya. Rene found a perfect chance to attack. She cast sandstorm.

JACK: I can't see!

ZOE: Now it's my turn!

Zoe cast blizzard. Jack's band got frozen!

ZOE: There's only one place you can do your encore: The Old Hokey Pokey.

REBECCA: Um Zoe, look.

They saw Jack and his band are made of mannequins!

TANYA: Mannequins?

EMILY: Wait a moment. If he's not Jack, how did he send his double?

KEYBOARD MAN: Here's how.

Keyboard man unmasks himself and reviled to be Hades!

RENE: I knew it! You're the one behind it all!

Jack: At last, my boss is the Keyboard man and that Keyboard man love to funk it up. HIT ME!

Hades shoots fireballs from his hands.

JACK: I'm just hip and happening! This is going to get funky baby!

Jack fires his energy beam.

TANYA: I knew you're up to Jack. What have you done with Naveen?

JACK: Already taken care of. In fact, I got someone else to keep him company.

ALICE: And who will it be?

JACK: Your sister.

ALICE: My sister?

JACK: Damn right! I just love to see someone drop by my place without calling.

EMILY: Maybe you'll drop out at anytime.

Emily cast the cloudburst and Jack got a hold on something while Hades is being washed away.

HADES: Don't worry; I'll be back because I'm feeling a little FLUSHED!

The flood dies out.

JACK: Okay, I'll get used to it.

ZOE: Ok Liberace, where did you put them?

Rebecca found something.

REBECCA: Hey guys, look!

Zoe and co turn to look and see Linda Pemberton, descendant of Alice's sister, and Naveen, descendant of Prince Naveen, tied up.

TANYA: AHA! Now I see what you have done to Naveen!

ALICE: And my sister!

JACK: Take it easy baby, it's just a minor setback of my plan.

A blob of sand fell on Jack.

RENE: The show's off Jack.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everything's back to normal. Zoe and her friend are on to another lesson.

TANYA: With everything back to normal, nothing going to ruin our day.

ZOE: You bet.

REBECCA: At least we put things back to way it was.

RENE: After all, another day calls for another time.

The Horned King emerges from the ground.

HK: Behold! I am the Horned King! And you'll be all my slaves!

ZOE: I'll never be your slave unless you got to pass us first!

REBECCA: Oh no, here we go again.

**BELLE SAYS**

Starring Naomi Miyamoto, Belle's descendant

Tanya listens to her walkman. Naomi shows up.

NAOMI: Howdy-do, are you listening to your walkman?

TANYA: Yes.

NAOMI: You know, music can be a real treat but not useful for crossing the road. Better use it on the journey on the bus, plane or train. Belle says.


	5. Cinderella

**DISNEY'S P-FORCE**

CHAPTER FOUR: The Hunter Strikes! Cinderella's Mystery Magic!

**STEPSISTERS' APARTMENT**

A local apartment lived Rachael Roberts, descendant of Cinderella. She was a rich woman who is used to live with her farther but when he passed away, she lived with her stepsisters.

**MONDAY**

Rachael is cleaning the room, until her evil stepmother named Elisabeth Smith, descendant of Lady Tremaine, appears.

ELISABETH: I hope you clean up the whole home Ms Rachael.

RACHAEL: Yes.

**TUESDAY**

Rachael made some Hotcakes for her Stepsisters, descendants of Anastasia andDrizella, and her Stepmother.

ELISABETH: Rachael, I mainly have fried eggs on my Hotcakes.

RACHAEL: Yes. (To stepsisters) and…

ELISABETH: They want bacon.

**WEDNESDAY**

Rachael decides to watch TV.

ELISABETH: Rachael, I hope my favorite program's on.

RACHAEL: OK.

**THURSDAY**

Rachael makes a sandwich for her own lunch.

ELISABETH: I hope you make a good excuse while I'm gone and not just off making a sandwich.

**THE FOLLOWING DAYS (FRIDAY, SATURDAY & SUNDAY)**

ELISABETH: Ms Rachael. Ms Rachael. MS RACHAEL!

**THE NEXT DAY**

Rachael plays 'Buzz Lightyears Game' on TV in her room. Her stepsisters, Marisa and Luisa, enter.

MARISA: What are you playing?

RACHAEL: Buzz Lightyears.

MARISA: I could like to play this game.

RACHAEL: Just let me defeat Zurg.

Game over fanfare plays on TV and Luisa shows up with the newspaper.

LUISA: Look at this!

The newspaper Headline says: Singing Cowboy Woody Parson Missing!

MARISA: Missing Signing Cowman.

RACHAEL: You mean Singing Cowboy?

LUISA: How did you know him?

RACHAEL: Simply, they'll be some sleuthing around here.

Rachael, Marisa and Luisa go out sleuthing. Outside, a hunter named Clayton McAlister, descendant of Clayton, is looking for his target.

CLAYTON: That's right, just go into my trap.

**PARK**

Rachael and her stepsisters arrive at the park where Zoe, Emily and Rene fight Morgana.

RACHAEL: There must a clue somewhere.

Clayton hides in the bush.

CLAYTON: Bingo.

Before he shoots, he turns his head and sees something.

CLAYTON: Curses! It's the authorities. Oh well, I'll better run.

Clayton runs off.

RACHAEL: How where the hunter went? Maybe he must be the one behind those missing celebrities.

LUISA: Not sure about it.

The fairy godmother appears. Marisa and Luisa hides.

F. GODMOTHER: Well you must be the descendant of Cinderella.

RACHAEL: So, are you behind those missing celebrities?

F. GODMOTHER: No. I just wanted to grant you your powers.

RACHAEL: And what power is that?

F. GODMOTHER: The power of glass.

RACHAEL: Glass?

F. GODMOTHER: Yes glass, this power lets you create barriers to reflect the spells.

RACHAEL: Alright but I have find who's in charge of it all.

F. GODMOTHER: I'll tell you more soon.

Fairy Godmother goes off.

MARISA: Is it gone?

LUISA: Yeah, it was some monster coming out to fight.

RACHAEL: Oh come on. It's not a monster, it's the Fairy Godmother.

MARISA: Oh, how did you know her?

RACHAEL: I just read the book about Cinderella who just turned into a princess…

LUISA: Actually, I thought it was an alien from outer space.

MARISA: Or some Martian who wants to suck our brains out.

RACHAEL: It not an alien or a Martian, it's just a fairy.

MARISA: More like a big fairy.

Rebecca Johnson, who is out sleuthing, meets Rachael.

REBECCA: Huh? No way! You're out sleuthing too?

RACHAEL: Oh hello, I'm Rachael Roberts. It's nice to see you.

REBECCA: Oh hey, I'm Rebecca.

RACHAEL: Are you out sleuthing as well?

REBECCA: Yup.

Here at the fight with Morgana.

ZOE: Ok Morgy, It's my turn now.

Zoe cast freeze. Morgana got frozen!

RENE: I guess that was a hard fight but we did it.

ZOE: Yeah Rene.

Rachael and Rebecca decide to talk to Zoe, Emily and Rene.

REBECCA: Everyone, I like you meet Rachael.

RACHAEL: Hi.

ZOE: Oh, you're Rachael? I'm Zoe McKinnon.

RENE: Rene Williams.

EMILY: My name's Emily Hamilton.

RACHAEL: Gladly you all just come to help me, right?

ZOE/RENE/EMILY: Yeah.

**LOCAL CAFÉ**

Zoe, Rachael and friends we're gathered at the local café.

RACHAEL: OK, We're on a big case.

ZOE: So what is it?

RACHAEL: Let's just say we'll split up and look for clues.

ZOE: Alright then.

RACHAEL: My stepsisters and I will search one side and you with Emily, Rebecca and Rene have to search the other.

ZOE: Right.

Two groups have to find out what's behind the missing celebrates.

**EMILY'S HOUSE**

Mr. Hamilton is taking a bath.

MR HAMILTON: (Humming)

Someone opens the door.

MR HAMILTON: AH! Can't you see I'm having a bath with my rubber fishy?

The door closes.

EMILY: Daddy didn't want to see that.

**MARKET STREET**

Rachael meets up with John Hanson.

JOHN: Ah yes. I see about what's going on. I noted the Stepmother of yours is chatting with the general.

RACHAEL: Of course. Now where Marisa and Luisa went?

**GREENGROCER'S STORE**

Zoe and co stop by the shop.

SAMUEL: Hello there, how may I help you?

REBECCA: Oh yeah, I was thinking about the missing celebrities.

SAMUEL: How did you know that? I just saw some guy from the Coke Zero commercial at Kentucky Fried Chicken yesterday.

RENE: Long story.

SAMUEL: I'll make that short. I was just getting an autograph but he said no.

REBECCA: Oh I see.

Matthew James Thatch, descendant of Milo Thatch, comes in.

MATTHEW: I hope it's not too late.

SAMUEL: Well, you're another costumer, aren't you?

MATTHEW: No, I just wanted to see who behind all of this.

SAMUEL: I see. Rene will be interested in this.

Matthew meets up with Rene and co.

MATTHEW: Salutations Rene.

RENE: Oh, Hi Matthew.

ZOE: Hey Matt. (Damn, it isn't that goody two-shoes Thatch.)

MATTHEW: Have I just known the exact place of where that hunter went?

RENE: That could be interesting.

**THE ANTIQUE SHOP**

Rachael, Marisa and Luisa arrive at the front of the antique shop.

RACHAEL: There must be a clue somewhere.

Rachael meets up with Helen Porter, Jane's descendant.

HELEN: So you must look out for clues. Well, I'm Helen Porter. My Father's quite gone for a while.

RACHAEL: Then I'll be glad to help you. I'm Rachael Roberts and you're Helen Porter.

HELEN: You know my name?

RACHAEL: We know each other back at school.

HELEN: Oh I get it. Are you after Clayton McAlister?

RACHAEL: Who's Clayton?

HELEN: Long story. Clayton is hunting down the targets as designated by General Michael J. Rourke.

RACHAEL: General Rourke?

HELEN: Exactly. Not only Rourke hires McAlister to do his dirty work but he also employed Eleanor Katy Sinclair as his top assassin.

RACHAEL: That sounds like someone must have invited the general to a little party.

HELEN: Precisely. I must get to see who's behind it all.

RACHAEL: Got it.

**CHEAP LIQUOR STORE**

Zoe and co arrive to talk to Honest Jack and Guillermo Joe.

HONEST JACK: Well lady, remember me?

ZOE: So. You must be Honest Jack. About time you escape from prison.

HONEST JACK: Just be honest my lady, I've made a deal with the warden so Joe and I will get out.

ZOE: Oh yeah and so does the Hunter thing.

HONEST JACK: I don't want to talk about it.

ZOE: So you're after the missing celebrities, right?

HONEST JACK: Sure, I can help because I'm a big fan of Woody Parson and I know that General is behind all of this.

RENE: He maybe got the point.

EMILY: So I have a felling he's behind all this.

ZOE: Well, thank for the information.

Zoe and co walk off.

**POUND STORE**

Rachael meet's up with Stephen Johnson, Rebecca's father and King Stephen's descendant.

STEPHEN: Welcome to my store.

RACHAEL: So Mr. Johnson, have you seen Clayton recently?

STEPHEN: Clayton eh? Well I never know where he went. He causes trouble on those poor animals.

RACHAEL: So I get the story.

HELEN: Have you notice my father?

STEPHEN: Your father I say? His name is Professor Terry Scott Porter. He was a famous researcher of all times.

RACHAEL: Famous Researcher? Ok, what are his connections with General Rourke?

HELEN: Long Story, he was working with Rourke. He said that he on the excavations of lost Viking treasures in Antarctica.

RACHAEL: And what's next?

HELEN: Long enough. Rourke returns home with his crew and then Rourke keeps the treasure for himself and opened a new museum.

RACHAEL: Rourke opened a museum so he can gain a fortune for himself?

HELEN: I'm surprised you have a point.

**CLINIC**

Zoe talks to Dr. Luigi.

DR LUIGI: Oh, You're here just in time for check-up.

ZOE: No offense Doctor but have you know about the General?

DR LUIGI: The General you say? Oh, I get it. Sure it's General Rourke, one of my recent patients.

ZOE: You know about Rourke?

DR LUIGI: Oh I must say he plan to open his own museum so he can gain fame and fortune.

ZOE: The Museum?

EMILY: Of course he will open the museum and people will visit.

DR LUIGI: Yes, the museum will open by tomorrow in midday.

MATTHEW: The museum owned by General Rourke. Perhaps he'll charge people their money to see its contents.

ZOE: Maybe we will pay Rourke a good visit and make him close it down.

**ITALIAN RESTAURANT**

Rachael and co searches a back of the restaurant for clues.

RACHAEL: There must a clue somewhere in the alley.

Clayton enters.

CLAYTON: Don't you hate it when someone drops in without calling?

HELEN: Clayton!

CLAYTON: So Helen dear, I have I just found out you're after Rourke eh?

RACHAEL: Yes we are after Rourke and you won't stop me.

CLAYTON: Then this is where it all ends… Permanently!

A figure that looks like Tarzan came and attacked Clayton. His name is Thomas Lee.

CLAYON: Well Lee, I have to hand it to you because you're bigger pain in the neck then I could have been.

Thomas tries to punch him but Clayton catches his hand then he punched him then a kick which knocks him down.

CLAYTON: Even if I was a well tempered man in case you get under my skin but unfortunately, (Draws Machete) Rourke wants you out of my picture.

RACHAEL: I got to help him! (To Marisa) What have you got?

MARISA: Some water.

Clayton attempts to slash Thomas but he dodged every swings and stabs.

CLAYTON: Tired Mr. Lee? (Swings Machete vertically) Oh it's a big shame because I'm getting warmed up!

Clayton grabs Thomas and tries to kill him. Rachael grabs the water bottle from Marisa and she squirts the water at Clayton. Clayton jumps up and electrocutes himself screaming then he explodes. She found out that he is a robot!

RACHAEL: He's a robot!

LUISA: A robot?

HELEN: I say so Rourke sent a robot that look like Clayton?

RACHAEL: I don't know but have you know about Rourke?

HELEN (IN ROBOTIC VOICE): Something is not right.

RACHAEL: Helen, you're a robot too?

HELEN (IN ROBOTIC VOICE): Rourke programmed me to scan every life form in the area. I must complete this mission for Clayton.

Helen explodes! She is a robot as well!

LUISA: I don't know you are a robot.

Thomas runs up to the pile of parts. He picks up Helen's head.

THOMAS: Helen.

RACHAEL: Helen you say? You know her?

THOMAS: Yes, I do know her and her father.

RACHAEL: How do you know about her father?

THOMAS: Terry Scott Porter is her father. He is my friend.

RACHAEL: Oh I see. What is your name?

THOMAS: Thomas Lee.

RACHAEL: Thomas Lee?

THOMAS: Well I'm glad to your assistance Rachael.

RACHAEL: Then we'll help you.

**THE ROURKE HALL MUSEUM**

Zoe and co meet up with Rachael, Marisa, Luisa and Thomas.

ZOE: I'm glad you made it in one piece and I'm a little worried about a guy I saw.

RACHAEL: Zoe, this is my new friend Thomas Lee.

MATTHEW: Thomas Lee? So you're after Rourke as well?

THOMAS: No big deal Matthew Thatch. Rourke was a good man after all.

REBECCA: But why Rourke is kidnapping the celebrities?

MATTHEW: I must say Becky; He plans to set up a museum scam disguised as a real museum.

REBECCA: Then we better go in.

**INSIDE THE MUSEUM**

MATTHEW: MMM it's Kind a dark in here.

RACHAEL: Did we have a light?

MATTHEW: No.

They met up with General Michael J. Rourke, descendant of Commander Rourke.

ROURKE: Well Matthew James Thatch, welcome to my museum son.

MATTHEW: Salutations Michael Rourke.

ROURKE: I am surprised to bring in some early guests.

The lights come on.

ROURKE: Here in the Rourke Hall Museum, we find some of the greatest figures known by man itself, the greatest of them all of all times. Here on your left, we find Woody Parson, the greatest signing cowboy of all times.

They look at Woody Parson.

ROURKE: And on your right, we see Naveen, the greatest rock star of all times.

They look at Naveen.

ROURKE: Well ladies and gentlemen, what do you say for yourselves?

THOMAS: What do you know about Terry Scott Porter?

ROURKE: Ah yes Mr. Lee, A very good question. He is the greatest researcher of all times.

RACHAEL: Should I go to the toilet?

ROURKE: Yes, help yourself.

Rachael heads to the toilet.

MATTHEW: One question, you said that you're planning to charge people?

ROURKE: You mean have them to 'pay'?

MATTHEW: I noted you're behind the museum scam plan.

ROURKE: Scam Plan? You made a positive point Thatch. This means… you just earned your place as the worst detective of all times!

Eleanor Katy Sinclair, descendant of Helga Sinclair, enters.

ELEANOR: Alright general, there was an unknown force in its existence.

ROURKE: This can't be serious.

**TOILETS**

Rachael meets up with the Fairy Godmother.

F. GODMOTHER: Well Rachael, I have a feeling that one of the Sorcerer's Minions are in the Museum.

RACHAEL: The Museum? Oh, I get it. Rourke owns the museum so he can make a fortune for himself.

F. GODMOTHER: Perhaps it's time to transform.

RACHAEL: How?

F. GODMOTHER: Say Cinderella Transformation.

RACHAEL: Maybe I'll give it a try. CINDERELLA HENSHIN!

Rachael transforms. She wears the clothes based on Cinderella's Dress.

F. GODMOTHER: So?

RACHAEL: I don't know if blue is my color, But it fits perfectly! Wait 'till I show my friends about it.

Rachael runs off.

**MUSEUM HALLWAY**

Rachael show herself to the others.

RACHAEL: Hey guys.

Everyone looked.

MARISA: The Dress. This make me feel like the princess.

LUISA: I'm so beautiful of see the dress.

RACHAEL: As you see? I told you she wasn't an Alien or a Martian. And I know there a…

ZOE: Something's staring with V?

Rachael nods her head.

RENE: Ok, let me guess. Is it Ville?

REBECCA: We have no time for guessing games!

ZOE: Oh come on Becky, It only takes a while.

EMILY: I guess it Vile.

ZOE: I think it will be Village.

REBECCA: I'll guess, Villain?

Rachael nods her head.

REBECCA: So what?

All but Rebecca look behind and saw a robot Helen.

REBECCA: What? You think she's a villain?

Robot Helen kicks Rebecca.

RACHAEL: Helen, is this how you treat your friends?

ROBOT HELEN: Multiple targets indentified, Commencing attack mode!

ZOE: She's a robot!

RENE: Why she's a robot?

RACHAEL: I don't know.

Robot Helen and Zoe fight each other.

RACHAEL: I'll better help Matthew.

**MAIN HALL**

THOMAS: So Rourke, where is Helen?

ROURKE: Helen? You may have a harsh word but let's take it outside with you. Robot Troops, escorts them out.

An army of Robot Claytons come in.

ROBOT CLAYTON: Come with me or else you will be terminated!

MATTHEW: A robot? How did you brought up a robot army?

ROURKE: I bought them from Dr. Miyamoto.

REBECCA: I knew you're behind this Rourke. Where is the real Helen?

ROURKE: What do I like? Professor Moriarty? Robot Troops, take them away.

RACHAEL (OFFSCREEN): Don't take my friends away Rourke!

Rourke turns to see the P-Force.

RACHAEL: Yes Rourke, we came to punish you!

ZOE: And dismantle your robot army!

ROURKE: Finally, just as I needed! Eleanor, prepare the cryogenic staff.

ELEANOR: With pleasure.

Eleanor pulls out the cryogenic staff.

EMILY: Look out!

Eleanor fires the staff at the P-Force and they got cryogenically frozen!

ROURKE: At last! The collection is complete! We got the greatest superheroes of all times!

ELEANOR: Hold the celebration General, Look!

4 Characters begin to break and they got shattered! They all made of ice!

ROURKE: This is impossible! How did they put up a trick?

RACHAEL: Then guess again Rourke.

ZOE: You should find where the real P-Force is!

ROURKE: Can't you see Eleanor? Terminate them! TERMINATE THEM ALL!

ELEANOR: Actually General, I was thinking of someone with a slightly higher value. You! Take him men!

ROURKE: You got to be kidding me. Are you sure you want to double-cross your leader?

ELEANOR (IN EVIL QUEEN'S VOICE): Silence! I serve no master and I trust no friends, just my minions.

Eleanor transform into the Evil Queen.

ROURKE: So you want to play tough, huh? Then I'll show you!

Evil Queen fires his staff at Rourke and he got cryogenically frozen!

THOMAS: ROURKE!

MATTHEW: Oh please, He just a mild tempered man.

THOMAS: There'll be no setback. This man of the hour needs to duck out of his own party.

MATTHEW: No Thomas, she too powerful!

The Evil Queen turns to face Matthew, Thomas, Rebecca and the P-Force.

EVIL QUEEN: So, this party is getting a little lopsided! I'll freeze you today.

The Evil Queen shoots a beam then Rachael blocks herself which then summons a glass barrier. It reflects the spell.

EVIL QUEEN: Oh S***.

The Evil Queen got beaten!

RACHAEL: I didn't know I have the power.

MATTHEW: I can't believe my eyes! You have such power.

RACHAEL: Thank you. I do like this dress but don't tell the fairy godmother.

ELISABETH (OFFSCREEN): You can tell anyone about your mystery.

Elisabeth enters.

ELISABETH: But you can't tell Rourke about my whole plan.

ZOE/RENE/EMILY/MATTHEW/REBECCA/THOMAS: Elisabeth!

RACHAEL/LUISA/MARISA: Stepmother!

ELISABETH: So you may upstage Rourke's beloved plans but you'll never ruin my own, the party's just begun.

THOMAS: Alright Elisabeth, where is Helen and Terry?

ELISABETH: Exactly where I place them, in the basement right under the trap door.

Matthew looks down at the trap door.

MATTHEW: You may just make a point. What's the Code?

ELISABETH: I'm not going to tell you after you had a little fracas. So once I came up with my new plan, I'll be back.

Elisabeth walks into the invisible barrier.

RACHAEL: I don't think so Elisabeth, You diverse a one-way ticket.

Elisabeth discovered that she is trapped in a glass box.

ELISABETH: Curses! You foiled my plans for the last time!

MARISA: Oh yeah, that's too bad!

LUISA: We disown you!

Thomas breaks the padlock and opens the trapdoor. The real Helen Porter along with Terry Porter, descendant of Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, and Clayton comes out.

TERRY: Where am I?

CLAYTON: This isn't the Aztec Temple Hall.

HELEN: I don't know but Rourke locks us in for days.

THOMAS: Helen.

HELEN: Thomas, is that you?

CLAYTON: Finally, Lee got us out of this death hole.

TERRY: Mr. Lee. I knew you saved us.

THOMAS: Why thank you Terry.

MATTHEW: Pardon me Terrance Scott Porter, but I assure you seen me 3 days ago. I'm Matthew Thatch.

TERRY: By Jove! I didn't saw in days!

HELEN: I see Rourke used my father and lied to him.

CLAYTON: What do you mean? He lied to us!

HELEN: He lied to my father, not you.

CLAYTON: Now I get it.

TERRY: So they all looked…

MATTHEW: Cryogenically frozen.

TERRY: Frozen? Then how to unfreeze them?

RACHAEL: There is one way.

And so The P-Force and their allies unfroze the celebrities and Rourke.

ROURKE: What Happened? Is it the meeting already?

HELEN: Rourke, You've been a bad man.

TERRY: And you have been a big liar. So I have some other things in store.

The police come in.

POLICEMAN: Michael J. Rourke, You're under arrest for the kidnapping.

Rourke & Elisabeth get arrested by the police and the museum was closed down.

**THE NEXT DAY - ROOFTOPS**

With Rourke and Elisabeth finally in jail, everything's back to the way it was until now. A shadowy figure resembles Maurice, Belle's father.

UNKNOWN: So, Rourke is finally locked behind bars? Very interesting but don't rest now, I will be the greatest scientist of all times! (Snickers)

**BELLE SAYS**

Starring Naomi Miyamoto, Belle's descendant

Thomas Lee, who is low on energy, made to school.

THOMAS: Phew, I skipped breakfast. I'm low on energy.

He meets up with Naomi.

NAOMI: So Mr. Lee, Did you know that you need energy? Then you could have Breakfast every day. That's the most important thing of the day. Belle Says.


	6. Belle

**DISNEY'S P-FORCE**

CHAPTER FIVE: Mysterious Treasures on the tracks! Belle rolls in!

**SCHOOL**

It all when a mysterious Japanese-American named Naomi Miyamoto, Descendant of Belle, appears.

STUDENT #1: Who is that girl?

STUDENT #2: I don't know.

**TRAIN STATION**

Now the story's all started when Naomi boards the mysterious train.

**TRAIN**

NAOMI: This place looks awfully strange.

**THE LOCOMOTIVE**

Naomi meets up with a Dr. Kenji Miyamoto, descendant of Maurice.

NAOMI: Papa-san!

She hears the click of the gun. She turns her head and sees Don D'Alene, descendant of Gaston, and his gang.

DON D'ALENE: You better step off. That's the train we're going to rob.

LE FOU: In a few minutes, we'll be the toughest mafia in town.

The train starts.

DON D'ALENE: You better step aside.

The man on a motorbike appears. He looks like Prince Adam.

STRANGER: I heard you're riding on the train.

NAOMI: Hey, who are you?

STRANGER: The name's Ken Adams. Looks like you could use some help.

NAOMI: Alright.

Naomi jumps on Ken and then they rode off.

**THE ADAMS MANSION**

Naomi and Ken arrive. Butler Cedric, descendant of Lumiere, comes to tell him.

BUTLER CEDRIC: Master Adams, have you heard of the hijacked train?

KEN: You may inform me in the wrong place at the right time.

BUTLER CEDRIC: I see, but who is this girl?

NAOMI: Konichiwa. Miyamoto Naomi.

KEN: She's my new fiancée. If it's weren't for me, She could've been toast.

BUTLER CEDRIC: I see.

Mr. Carson, descendant of Cogsworth, comes in.

CARSON: What's all this then?

BUTLER CEDRIC: The master hears about the train hijack.

CARSON: Ok let me guess another train heist?

BUTLER CEDRIC: Maybe he needs time.

**GUEST ROOM**

Ken and Naomi decide to rest.

KEN: So Naomi, you said about your father was on the train? Sound like a good news.

NAOMI: Yes it was.

The door opens.

BUTLER CEDRIC: Master, he needs you at the dining hall.

KEN: Ok, I'll be back in two ticks.

Ken leaves then Fairy Godmother enters.

F. GODMOTHER: About time I came to grant your powers.

NAOMI: Hey, who are you?

F. GODMOTHER: (giggles) I'm the Fairy Godmother and I'm from Fairy Tale Land.

NAOMI: Now I get it. Ken tells me about Papa-san.

F. GODMOTHER: Your father? Sounds like there was an evil villain on board and he's after your father.

NAOMI: He's after Papa-san? Is he's in danger?

F. GODMOTHER: Not for long. I'll give you the power of nature.

NAOMI: I learned about nature days ago.

F. GODMOTHER: The power of Nature let you summon plants and animals.

NAOMI: Alright, on one condition.

Naomi picks up the phone and calls the police.

**POLICE STATION**

The phone rings and Chief Nicholas McCrea, descendant of Sherriff of Nottingham, picks it up.

NICHOLAS: Hello. This is the police. What is your distress?

NAOMI (ON PHONE): Hello, there was a train been hijacked by gangsters and...

NICHOLAS: Let me guess, another train heist? What's next, a bank robbery done by criminals with notes from their parents?

NAOMI (ON PHONE): They're on the train with papa-san.

NICHOLAS: Oh I get it. They've taken your father by a gang led by a mastermind none other than Don Gideon D'Alene.

NAOMI (ON PHONE): Gideon D'Alene?

NICHOLAS: I last seen him frozen by a girl dressed as Snow White. Namely she was a mysterious vigilante.

NAOMI (ON PHONE): Oh I see.

NICHOLAS: And rumours have it that the train is filled with valuable treasure. Let me know if you find him.

Nicholas hangs up the phone.

**GUEST ROOM**

NAOMI: So the train was filled with treasure.

F. GODMOTHER: The train filled with treasure? It seems that the train comes from my home world, not just an ordinary train. I'll tell you the story.

**FAIRY TALE LAND**

F. GODMOTHER (VOICEOVER): During the Great War, many people are fleeing the kingdom and trains filled with supplies. One of them is rumoured to be carrying precious cargo that can make a single man king.

NAOMI (VOICEOVER): So the train is carrying treasure? Maybe Gideon must be after the treasure.

F. GODMOTHER (VOICEOVER): One hour later, a train flees from an angry mob. The train embarks on a runaway course and disappeared, never to be seen again until recently.

**GUEST ROOM**

NAOMI: So I get the story about what happened.

F. GODMOTHER: As you see, one of the Sorcerer's minions was sent to find one thing he is seeking. You must stop him or the train will fall into the wrong hands.

NAOMI: But how?

F. GODMOTHER: I'll grant you your powers later.

The fairy godmother leaves then Ken enters.

KEN: He said the train is filled with treasure.

NAOMI: That what Papa-san is crazing about.

KEN: Then let's go! Time to catch your ride!

**HIGHWAY**

Ken and Naomi are on the motorbike. Both are after the train.

KEN: Don't worry Naomi. The train will just arrive right about now!

The train appeared. It seems to be flying!

NAOMI: A flying train? That's one thing you don't see every day.

KEN: Then you better hop in!

Naomi jumps on the train then Ken rode off.

**TRAIN**

Naomi hides behind the boxes then Don D'Alene and Dr. Kenji enter.

DON D'ALENE: So Doctor, have we taken care of these uninvited guests?

DR. KENJI: Exactly as I know it. Once we're done with the business of yours, I'll take care of everything else. (Laughter)

NAOMI: So, Gideon is up to his business.

Le Fou sees Naomi from behind.

LE FOU: Hey boss, I found someone!

DON D'ALENE: Back so soon? Very well, (Draw gun) I'll finish this once and for all.

DR. KENJI: Wait! I know this girl.

DON D'ALENE: You know her?

DR. KENJI: Yes, she is my daughter.

NAOMI: Papa-san!

DON D'ALENE: Clean it out old man. We're in an important work.

DR. KENJI: Yes, I know we'll put the treasure in the museum so you'll gain a vast profit.

NAOMI: I'm Naomi Miyamoto.

DON D'ALENE: The allow me to introduce to me and my gang. My name is Don Gideon D'Alene but you can call me Gideon. And this is my gang, Patrick, Nigel, Theodore, Kevin and my sidekick Le Fou.

DR. KENJI: My full name is Doctor Kenji Miyamoto.

GIDEON: Now we're planning to bring the treasure over to the museum and we try our best to guard the treasure from that McLeach character.

NAOMI: McLeach?

GIDEON: Gregory McLeach, the greediest treasure hunter ever. We have to guard the treasure. Nigel, Theodore, Patrol the cars. Patrick, Kevin, watch for McLeach on the roofs. Le Fou will look after Kenji while I take care of Naomi.

The gang agrees with Gideon's ideas and they set off.

**OUTSIDE THE TRAIN**

Gregory McLeach, descendant of Percival C. McLeach, climbs on the train to find the treasure. He smirks.

**INSIDE**

Nigel and Theodore have to guard the treasure from the inside of the train.

NIGEL: Boss tells me to guard the treasure. That's what we do.

THEODORE: Yeah.

McLeach approaches the doorway.

MCLEACH: Just as we have here.

THEODORE: Cheese it! It's McLeach!

Nigel and Theodore take cover.

MCLEACH: This will be one hot night for you boys, so it's time to say goodbye to your own place and say hello to oblivion.

Gideon slams the door shut and it hit McLeach.

GIDEON: Sorry Greg, but my boys can't come out and play until they finish their homework.

NIGEL: Thanks boss, you did it.

**TRAIN ROOFTOPS**

Patrick and Kevin have to watch for McLeach. Has climbs up and appears.

MCLEACH: A perfect target on my sight.

McLeach shoots then Patrick dodges then he comes up close.

MCLEACH: I never knew you're too slippery.

PATRICK: My boss doesn't want your face around here.

MCLEACH: Oh yeah, does Gideon sent ya?

PATRICK: No, You'll tell the devil Gideon sent you.

Gideon comes forth and kick McLeach then Naomi kick him and sends him flying.

PATRICK: Nice assist boss.

GIDEON: About time you see what McLeach is up to.

**INSIDE**

Le Fou hides behind the box along with Naomi. They see McLeach is with Dr. Kenji.

MCLEACH: I heard you kept the treasure in the train so tell me where it is?

DR. KENJI: All in one condition. First, you get the girl then you can have the treasure and we'll get rid of Gideon for good.

LE FOU: Oh no. He's with McLeach!

NAOMI: Papa-san is working for him? I have to tell Gideon about it.

MCLEACH: I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere.

DR. KENJI: Now Naomi, Tell me where the treasure is.

**TRAIN CAR FILLED WITH 'TREASURE'**

Gideon and his gang gather in the car.

GIDEON: So the old man is working for McLeach? That's another likely story.

LE FOU: So McLeach has captured Naomi and then he's after the treasure.

GIDEON: Don't worry about him; we'll make sure he doesn't enter.

McLeach and Dr. Kenji enter. McLeach hold Naomi.

DR. KENJI: So Gideon, thanks for showing us where the treasure is.

MCLEACH: Too bad you and your friends won't be staying for a while.

GIDEON: Ok now McLeach. Let her go!

DR. KENJI: Not until you hand it over.

McLeach hands Naomi to Gideon.

DR. KENJI: (Laughter) I can't believe you fell for it! I maybe dumber than you but he's even smarter than me!

MCLEACH: Now I'm going to put your plans right on hold.

McLeach lures Gideon and his gang along with Naomi to the back of the train. McLeach closes the door and detached it.

DR. KENJI: Sayonara Suckers!

**CITY PARK**

The train carriage crashed landed. Everyone gets out.

GIDEON: You'll pay for this Kenji!

LE FOU: Hey boss, it's over. McLeach has got the treasure!

GIDEON: Forget about the treasure Le Fou, they all junk!

NAOMI: Junk?

Naomi runs off.

GIDEON: What with Kenji up to with the junk he kept? Maybe McLeach wants all for himself.

The police arrive.

NICHOLAS: Freeze! This is the police! You're under arrest for the train heist.

**THE ADAMS MANSION**

Zoe McKinnon, Emily Hamilton, Rene Williams, Rachael Roberts, Rebecca Johnson, Ken Adams and the Fairy Godmother are gathered at the Hall.

ZOE: So what's the story about the sorcerer?

F. GODMOTHER: He was named Balthazar.

EMILY: Balthazar?

**FAIRY TALE LAND**

F. GODMOTHER (VOICEOVER): Back in Fairy Tale Land, Balthazar was a sorcerer hailing from his mountainous lair. He has gifted the King with his beloved army but when the time of the Great War is near, The Princesses from each of their kingdom refuse to place each of their armies under his command but Balthazar only wanted the entire kingdom all for himself. During the war, Balthazar flees to his lair, never to be seen again.

**THE ADAMS MANSION**

RENE: And after that, Gideon and his gang are up to their old tricks and they just go to steal some treasure.

RACHAEL: So Gideon wants with treasure and anyway, what he's up to?

KEN: Don't need to worry about Gideon; he will be up to something.

Naomi comes in.

NAOMI (PANTING): I have some news, there was no treasure!

KEN: What do you mean there's no treasure?

NAOMI: There was some old rusty looking armour.

F. GODMOTHER: That's it! It was an army that Balthazar was seeking, his army of Dark Knights.

REBECCA: So Gideon is off to steal an ancient army?

F. GODMOTHER: Precisely, but Gideon is not the only one to chase after it, It was one of Balthazar's minions. (To Naomi) To transform, just say Belle Transformation.

NAOMI: So you tell me about the power to summon plants and animals? Maybe I know of that but I studied about Nature. I'll give it a try. BELLE HENSHIN!

Naomi transforms. She wears a costume based on Belle's Princess Attire.

NAOMI: So how do I look?

KEN: You do look like a real princess Naomi.

NAOMI: Right. Now I have to save papa-san!

ZOE: Alright! Then let's do this!

Everyone agrees with Naomi.

**THE LOCOMOTIVE**

McLeach and Dr. Kenji came to see Maleficent.

MALEFICENT: Well Maxim, have you fulfilled your task?

MCLEACH (IN MAXIM'S VOICE): Yes your high and mighty highness. Everything's set.

MALEFICENT: Excellent, Now we shall bring the Dark Knights to Lord Balthazar.

The train crashed onto something.

DR. KENJI: It appears to be something on the route.

Dr. Kenji has to find out what going on then McLeach has noted that the P-Force is boarding the train.

MCLEACH: It appears that some uninvited guests are boarding the train.

DR. KENJI: Well McLeach, it appears to be an elephant blocking the way.

MCLEACH: Hey Doc, I think your shoes are untied.

DR. KENJI: *Hum* I see it's unsynchronized but thanks anyway.

McLeach kicks Dr. Kenji on the butt and he flies down to the lake.

**THE TRAIN CAR**

Zoe, Emily, Rene, Rachael and Naomi have to search for one of Balthazar's minions. Gideon appears from behind and he kicks Rachael. Naomi turns to see him.

NAOMI: Hey Gideon, don't you know that I'm your friend?

GIDEON (IN MAXIM'S VOICE): Do you think I'm Gideon? Then you're wrong, I have no friends, just victims.

Zoe shoots Icicles to Gideon. He repelled all of them.

GIDEON (IN MAXIM'S VOICE): Very Nice, Perhaps you should consider changing your career so you might have a brighter future.

Gideon changes to Maxim.

MAXIM: Once I awaken the Dark Army, I will conquer all who stands in the way of my master.

Maxim cast his awaken spell.

MAXIM: I like you to meet a few of my associates, the finest Dark Knights in all of the land.

ZOE: That's the nice tin-can army you got there. Maybe I hope you'll save a fortune on uniforms.

MAXIM: If you excuse me, I have a kingdom to conquer. Oh yeah, Rip them to pieces!

The Dark Knights begin to attack the P-Force. They defeated all of them.

NAOMI: So we must get after him!

The P-Force rushes to the Locomotive.

**THE LOCOMOTIVE**

The P-Force arrives. Maxim turns to see them.

MAXIM: You again. Be gone!

Maxim cast Dark Wind.

NAOMI: So I know someone else could hide behind all of this.

MAXIM: Soon, I shall achieve my goal of world conquest and reign supreme across the universe!

RENE: Oh yeah, and so does the egg and the chicken thing. So what is it, Are you an egg... or a chicken?

MALEFICENT: No one makes a chicken out of me. You are an annoying little pest. Aren't you?

RACHAEL: We're here to stop you!

MALEFICENT: You'll see. Maxim, destroy all those pests once and for all!

MAXIM: With pleasure master.

Maxim fights Naomi in a martial arts style fight. The rest of the P-Force fights Maleficent.

RENE: I think she's too powerful.

Maxim grabs Naomi and put her on the low wall.

MAXIM (IN GIDEON'S VOICE): It's over Naomi!

NAOMI: I say it will be a pleasure because you'll have it.

Naomi kicks Maxim and then she cast a spell. Maxim and Maleficent can't move because of the vines.

MALEFICENT: Curses! What with this confounded scheme?

The P-Force hop on the other train car then Ken comes in. He draws his Katana.

KEN: Hey Maxi! You just reached the end of the line for you.

Ken cuts the couple in half and the locomotive flies into the portal.

MAXIM: NO!

The locomotive disappears.

NAOMI: Thanks for saving me Ken.

KEN: No problem Naomi.

RENE: Actually, there is one.

The rest of the train falls to the ground. None of them was hurt.

**THE ADAMS MANSION**

Zoe McKinnon, Emily Hamilton, Rene Williams, Rachael Roberts, Rebecca Johnson, Dr. Kenji Miyamoto, Naomi Miyamoto, Ken Adams, Ken's servants, and the Fairy Godmother stops by for some tea.

F. GODMOTHER: Once again, you did a magnificent job. Not only you have banished Maleficent, but you also prevented the train from bringing the Dark Knights to Balthazar.

KEN: And not only of that. Gideon and his gang were put behind bars and the old man is finally changed.

DR. KENJI: At last that rat McLeach is out my watch.

BUTLER CEDRIC: Master, what we'll do if he loses his marbles again?

DR. KENJI: Of course I'm not going to lose my marbles again.

REBECCA: At least the case of the flying train mystery is solved.

NAOMI: Well Rebecca, since there is no treasure, what Gideon's up to now?

RACHAEL: Gideon will have to spend the rest of the time in jail.

**THE LAND OF DARKNESS**

Balthazar looks at his crystal ball. He resembles of the sorcerer from The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Disney's Fantasia.

BALTHAZAR: So Maleficent failed to bring me my Dark Army. Soon, the entire globe under my control and the Princess Force will be destroyed now and forever. Once they fail to bring me my army, I will bring it in myself.

**BELLE SAYS**

Starring Naomi Miyamoto, Belle's descendant

DR. KENJI: *hum* Perhaps its needs more zest.

Dr. Kenji puts the super growth on the flower it grows to a monstrous size.

DR. KENJI: Eureka! It works!

NAOMI: Did you know about plants. Plants give us oxygen and oxygen gives us fresh air. If you live in a big city, it's simple. Just plant a sapling and then later it'll grow. Naomi Says.


	7. New Challenge

**DISNEY'S P-FORCE**

CHAPTER SIX: 6 Missing World Jewels! A new challenge for the P-Force!

**GAZEBO**

The Fairy Godmother meets up with Zoe and friends.

F. GODMOTHER: I am very pleased with the progress you've made so far. (To Zoe) Zoe McKinnon, your mastery with the Power of the Mist continues to grow. Soon, you'll learn new skills. (To Naomi) And Naomi, since you are the new member of the P-Force, you have devolved such confidence to defeat Maleficent and his apprentice Maxim.

NAOMI: Thanks. At least Papa-san will get out the lab more often.

F. GODMOTHER: And to the rest of you, you've been a great help. Now you are ready to save Fairy Tale Land from Balthazar's grip.

A newspaper arrives. The headline says "Six World Jewels stolen!"

REBECCA: Now that's the interesting news.

ZOE: What is it?

REBECCA: Six World Jewels were stolen and that will be African Diamond Tear, European Ruby Heart, American Opal Eye, Asian Jade Bead, Australian Amber Pendant and Great Arctic Pearl.

RENE: I guess this is the business after all.

NAOMI: I guess we can solve mysteries while fighting bad guys.

RENE: Then let's head off.

**OFFICE**

Deep in the dark office lays Douglas Warburton, descendant of Bill Sykes.

DOUGLAS: Excellent. Now I have the jewels, I place a perfect plot on paper.

**PARK**

Zoe and friends meet up with Ken Adams.

KEN: Naomi, glad to be back.

NAOMI: Konichiwa Ken.

ZOE: Who is he?

NAOMI: This is my boyfriend Ken Adams. Do you have a boyfriend?

ZOE: Oh yeah, I have one. It all started when I first met him.

**ZOE'S FLASHBACK - SCHOOL**

Zoe was sitting and reading while she sees Daniel Fields, descendant of The Prince from Disney's Snow White and the 7 Dwarves, and Matthew Thatch.

ZOE: Can I help you boys?

MATTHEW: I know this girl, Zoe McKinnon.

DANIEL: Ms. McKinnon? Now that's one impressive girl.

ZOE: Who are you? (Smiling) How do you know my name?

DANIEL: You are one pretty gal.

ZOE: Sure, I'm also tough and cool. Want to see my trick?

Zoe gets on her skateboard and she does the grind down the rail. She made it!

ZOE: Alright, Let's take a break.

Zoe sits with Daniel.

ZOE: So Daniel Fields, how was your day goes?

DANIEL: I was enjoying well at band practice.

ZOE: And anything else?

DANIEL: I met up with a rocker Alice.

ZOE: Alice Pemberton? You met her before?

DANIEL: I first met her in music class last week.

ZOE: And then?

DANIEL: I broke up with her. So, you want to make out?

ZOE: Surely enough Dan.

Zoe and Daniel began to make out.

**PARK**

ZOE: And that's how I found my true love.

NAOMI: You dated Daniel Fields?

ZOE: Yeah. Fields and I were dating.

EMILY: I dated Eric Winston when I first met him a year ago.

**EMILY'S FLASHBACK – SEAFOOD CAFÉ**

Emily sees the broken table.

EMILY: Oh Great. Who will fix it?

Eric Winston, descendant of Prince Eric, comes in.

ERIC: You called?

EMILY: Mr. Eric, I was wondering the table got broke and…

ERIC: No need to worry Emily, I can fix it for you.

Eric starts fixing the table.

ERIC: Let's say you and I could make out.

EMILY: Yeah, I would.

**PARK**

EMILY: So I got my true love.

RENE: That's sounds great. I have a boyfriend.

RACHAEL: How?

RENE: I first met him when we're kids.

**RENE'S FLASHBACK – PARK**

Rene goes out with Wally Andrews, descendant of Aladdin.

**PARK**

ZOE: So that was an interesting true love you find.

RENE: Thanks Zoe. I had been such a good woman.

RACHAEL: I have a one true love.

**RACHAEL'S FLASHBACK – PIER**

Rachael meets with John Harrison, descendant of Prince Charming. He was lonely. Rachael walks up to talk to him.

RACHAEL: Why's the long face?

JOHN: I was bored. I needed a good friend.

RACHAEL: I know. I got bored with my new friends so I missed my old ones.

JOHN: I like the sound of that.

RACHAEL: Anyway, I'm Rachael Roberts.

JOHN: John Harrison.

RACHAEL: I see you wanted a friend.

JOHN: Yeah you're right. I wanted to date you.

RACHAEL: You sure are.

They kissed.

**PARK**

RACHAEL: I met him months ago.

REBECCA: Oh that's great. I have a boyfriend. His name is James Roderick Pilgrim.

NAOMI: Roderick Pilgrim?

REBECCA: Yeah, I invite him for dinner every day.

They saw a poster.

NAOMI: It is said that you were asked to find the missing jewels. That's it, were going to Disneyland to find them!

**DISNEYLAND – OFFICE**

Douglas and Stanly Fagan, descendant of Fagan, are met at the office.

DOUGLAS: Stanly!

STANLY: Yes sir?

DOUGLAS: Look at all those dogs coming round for a little game I made.

STANLY: They look quite harmless sir.

DOUGLAS: Harmless I say? Good, then let our game begin.

**MAIN SQUARE**

Zoe, Emily, Rene, Rachael, Naomi, Rebecca and their boyfriends comes to Disneyland.

DOUGLAS (ON SPEAKER): Attention visitors! Today, we like you to embark on the gem hunt. All of you will work in twos.

ZOE: Twos I say?

REBECCA: I don't know if we can do this.

NAOMI: Maybe we could split up and look for them.

RACHAEL: Yeah. We'll try.

They all split up.

**OBSERVATORY**

Naomi and Ken met with Dr. Kenji Miyamoto.

DR. KENJI: Naomi, how did you get here?

NAOMI: Papa-san, He told me about the missing gem and…

DR. KENJI: Missing Gems? Now, I heard of what going on.

NAOMI: The question on the note said 'What is the oldest thing in existence?'

DR. KENJI: Oh that's easy. Fossils.

KEN: Actually Doctor, I was thinking of older thing in existence, The Stars.

The trap door opens containing the ADT.

NAOMI: We found the African Diamond Tear.

**CROWN MUSEUM**

Rene and Wally go into the museum.

RENE: According to the note. It says 'find the largest crown in the world'

WALLY: Largest Crown?

Rene goes outside.

WALLY: Let's see, Largest Crown.

He looks around the museum until he sees it.

WALLY: Now that's the Crown Jewels.

Wally steps into the trap which he fall into. Rene comes back.

RENE: I found it. It was on the roof Wally. (Looks Around) Wally?

She looks around then she discovered he's gone!

RENE: Wally, Oh no!

**MUSEUM BASEMENT**

Wally was tied up on the chair. Douglas steps up.

DOUGLAS: Well Wallace Andrews, you just fell into my trap.

WALLY: Hey, who are you anyway?

DOUGLAS: I'm Douglas Warburton, Head of the Warburton & Sons.

WALLY: Warburton & Sons? You mean you're duping me into not getting the prize?

DOUGLAS: No, but I'll get you a fancy condo.

WALLY: What's a condo?

DOUGLAS: Let me explain. As we see, the timeshare increases each year.

**MAIN SQUARE**

Everyone but Rene and Wally went back.

REBECCA: So, how it been?

NAOMI: We've found 5 Gem but we didn't find the 6th one.

Jennifer O'Brian, descendant of Jenny Foxworth, comes in.

JENNIFER: Haven't I seen Mr. Warburton?

REBECCA: Warburton?

JENNIFER: I know it was a mix-up but my daddy's was missing.

ZOE: Seems you might have a point. You're in the contest too?

JENNIFER: No, but I was friends with Stanly.

EMILY: How do know Stanly? He's an older guy.

JENNIFER: Actually, Stan and I are just friends.

Rene came in.

RENE: This is terrible, Wally's gone!

Everyone else in shock!

NAOMI: He's gone?

RENE: He fell in the trap and now I found out he is going to buy a condo!

JENNIFER: That looks bad! Daddy is going to buy a condo too!

REBECCA: I'll better warn the police.

Rebecca runs off to call the police.

**MUSEUM BASEMENT**

Wally is still tied up. Brian O'Brian, resembles of the baker from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, comes in.

BRIAN: Yeah? Wot is it Guv'nor?

DOUGLAS: I'm making you a deal involves on buying a fancy Condo.

BRIAN: A wite choice and nah mistakes.

The police burst in. Edward Andrews, descendant of Cassim, arrives.

BRIAN: Blimey! wagwan?

EDWARD: FBI! You're under arrest Douglas Warburton!

DOUGLAS: Curses! How they put up with you!

EDWARD: Tell it to the judge.

WALLY: Dad!

EDWARD: Hi son.

Douglas runs off.

EDWARD: Shoot, he escaped!

**OUTSIDE THE MUSEUM**

Douglas runs to the helicopter piloted by Michael J. Rourke.

ROURKE: Mr. Warburton, have you got the money?

DOUGLAS: Yeah! Let's start her up!

The helicopter flies up.

EDWARD: Darn it! He got away!

**MAIN SQUARE**

They meet up.

EDWARD: So you've called the FBI to take care of that Warburton.

REBECCA: Yes.

EDWARD: And you've want me to get my son out.

RENE: She did.

RACHAEL: We have to find all the World Jewels.

EDWARD: I don't know if this game he set up was a trap.

BRIAN (IN MADAM MIM'S VOICE): That's right you fools. Too bad you won't be looking this. (Holds Great Arctic Pearl)

NAOMI: The Great Arctic Pearl!

JENNIFER: Daddy!

BRIAN (IN MADAM MIM'S VOICE): I'm not your daddy, you pop tart! I tied you real dad in the same basement.

Brian unmasks himself and reviled to be Madam Mim!

MADAM MIM: As you see Princess Force, I was sent by Lord Balthazar to make their lives a misery.

ZOE: We'll show you who's miserable.

RACHAEL: We have to transform.

EMILY: But how? I don't want to embarrass Eric.

RACHAEL: Emily. Transform. Fight.

RENE: At least I can take her on.

They all transform.

ZOE: Now let's get after that Madam!

**PIER**

The P-Force cornered Madam Mim in the Pier.

ZOE: You may have well given up Sourpuss, It's all over.

MADAM MIM: HEY! Who are you calling Sourpuss?

A missile hit Madam Mim and exploded into goo.

RENE: I did not see that one coming.

ZOE: I guess it's all over.

ROURKE (OFFSCREEN): It's all over for all of you!

A helicopter appears. Rourke and Douglas are on it.

RACHAEL: Its Rourke and Warburton!

RENE: Now I saw that coming.

DOUGLAS: You children have foiled my plans for the very last time.

ROURKE: And I will care of you if is the last thing I do.

DOUGLAS: Enough said Michael, BLAST THEM AWAY!

Rourke fires the helicopter's machine gun. Rachael summons a glass barrier.

ZOE: Let's see if this target fights back.

Zoe shoots an icicle at the helicopter at its blades. It starts to fall down.

DOUGLAS: WE'LL MEET AGAIN P-FORCE!

SPLASH! It fell into the water.

**BEACH**

As Rourke and Douglas come out, they got arrested.

WALLY: Thank for saving me dad. He wants me to (gulps) buy a condo.

EDWARD: It's all right my dear boy.

RENE: I have one thing in question. Does this mean it was a trap?

EDWARD: It wasn't a trap Rene.

JENNIFER: Thanks for all help Zoe.

ZOE: Anytime Jenny.

REBECCA: We're finally getting everything back to the way it was.

BRIAN: At least I wanted a condo.

JENNIFER: Daddy, we're not buying a condo.

STANLY: You we're right Jen, we can have a happy life without a condo.

BRIAN: I guess he's right, we don't need a condo.

JENNIFER: I'm just wandering what's next.

**DISNEYLAND**

Admiral James Hook, descendant of Captain Hook, and his sidekick Mr. Smee, descendant of Smee, comes to Disneyland for All-you-can-eat-buffet.

JAMES: This is it Smee, the all you can eat buffet.

SMEE: I don't know captain but it might be a trap.

In the ticket booth lays Gregory McLeach.

MCLEACH: A perfect plot on a piece of paper. (Laughter)

**BELLE SAYS**

Starring Naomi Miyamoto, Belle's descendant

Douglas meets Helen Porter.

DOUGLAS: Ms. Porter, would you care for a condo?

Helen has to think then Naomi comes in.

NAOMI: Helen, don't you think it must be scam?

HELEN: What are you talking about?

NAOMI: You know that a scam is something that tricks you into giving your money away. I suggest you could buy real things.

HELEN: You're right Naomi; I'll be heading to the Williams' Greengrocery.

NAOMI: Remember not to run into a scam. Belle says.


	8. Finale, Part 1

**DISNEY'S P-FORCE**

CHAPTER SEVEN, PART ONE: Mission to save the world and the people! Enter the Sinister Sorcerer!

**MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON**

As for today's news, 5 of the most dangerous criminals are being transported to the Maximum Security Prison. The names were Jack Facilier, Michael J. Rourke, Elisabeth Smith, Don Gideon D'Alene and Douglas Warburton.

Warden Pete enters.

WARDEN PETE: Hello and Welcome y'all. I'll be your Jailer today and I see a lot of new faces but they know the old saying out with the old, in with the new.

A Portal appears on each cell while Pete is not looking. They all got through it.

WARDEN PETE: HEY STOP! I'M GUARDING YOU ALL!

**LAND OF DARKNESS**

5 villains arrive at Balthazar's Castle.

GIDEON: Where are we?

ELISABETH: My guess is we must be landed into a castle.

JACK: Man, we lucky to get out of this prison hole.

Balthazar laughs and they turn to see him.

BALTHAZAR: Welcome to my castle. I am Balthazar.

DOUGLAS: Listen wise guy, it was all the misunderstanding.

BALTHAZAR: I have called you all forth to my will. I want you to take over the Earth and destroy the entire Princess Force.

ROURKE: You want us take out the P-Force?

ELISABETH: And crush them slowly?

BALTHAZAR: Do what I must and you'll forever rule this day.

And so Balthazar has founded the League of Villains.

**THE ADAMS MANSION**

Zoe, Emily, Rene, Rachael, Naomi and Rebecca meet the Fairy Godmother.

F. GODMOTHER: Well P-Force, we have a much bigger problem.

ZOE: Let me guess, Bad Guys got busted out of prison.

F. GODMOTHER: Exactly. Balthazar has convinced the villains to form a new league. It's called The League of Villains.

NAOMI: League of Villains?

RENE: You know bad guys coming out to fight.

REBECCA: So what power should I get?

F. GODMOTHER: The power of dreams.

REBECCA: Tell me about it.

F. GODMOTHER: I'll grant you, and possibly tell you about, your powers soon.

A letter arrives

ZOE: That's from Gideon.

NAOMI: Gideon?

LETTER: "Dear P-Force, We are The League of Villains. Lord Balthazar requested you to give up your powers if you want to live but if you refuse, you'll come to fight the League itself. Don Gideon D'Alene"

ZOE: That's it! Bad Guys! We'll go get them and take care of them.

EMILY: But what about Balthazar?

NAOMI: He'll be calling up his old army.

All but Rebecca head off.

**TOP OF THE SKYSCRAPER**

Zoe and the gang reached the top of the Skyscraper.

ZOE: Now how can we find that League?

JACK (OFFSCREEN): Yoho.

ZOE: I know him. It's Jack Facilier!

JACK: Hey baby, I'm Back! And I got a new song for you. It's called 'Kiss your butt bye-bye Princesses!'

ZOE: So you wanted a nice extra-jumbo glass of ice-cold Iced Tea on the rocks. It'll be on the house!

JACK: And this will be down the hatch!

Jack fires an energy beam at Zoe and she jumped out of its way.

RENE: Face it Jack, it's all over!

EMILY: You're outnumbered 1-to-5!

ROURKE: And make it 2.

EMILY: Michael J. Rourke!

DOUGLAS: It'll take 3 to take care of things now.

RENE: Douglas Warburton!

They hear Elisabeth's laugh.

RACHAEL: Elisabeth Smith!

ELISABETH: Surprise, surprise! It is my favourite little princess.

RACHAEL: Elisabeth, I have one question. How's your date with Principle Hanson?

ELISABETH: Good. He was a handsome man.

ZOE: OK, five of us and four of them. Not a bad prefight after all.

NAOMI: Zoe, there is one more.

GIDEON: Naomi! (Laugh)

ZOE: So it's that familiar face.

NAOMI: I know him, it's Gideon D'Alene!

ZOE: Hey Gideon, what's up?

GIDEON: Just here to settle some unfinished businesses.

NAOMI: Seems you looked a little finished with Papa-san.

ROURKE: Now P-Force, just prepare. Prepare to fell the wrath of the League of Villains!

EMILY: League of Villains?

GIDEON: You know us the bad guys just here to kill you and take over the world.

ZOE: If that's so, this will be an all-out battle so if you looking relive the past, then we are happy to help.

They transformed. The P-Force and the League of Villains started to fight.

JACK: Hey Mike, cover me while I kick up the tempo.

ROURKE: I'll cover you all right.

RACHAEL: Now Rene!

Rene cast Sand Typhoon and its knocked Jack back and flown into the rest of the League.

DOUGLAS: I never thought you are more powerful than expected.

GIDEON: You won this round but we'll be back.

They run off.

**THE ADAMS MANSION**

Zoe and her friends go back to the Mansion.

REBECCA: About time you showed up.

ZOE: Can't we believe it? The League of Villains coming out to fight.

REBECCA: The League of Villains?

NAOMI: I see it has 5 members.

RACHAEL: There will be Don Gideon D'Alene, Jack Facilier, Elisabeth Smith, Michael J. Rourke and Douglas Warburton.

REBECCA: How wonder what they up to?

Helen Porter arrives.

HELEN: Rebecca, I just heard they have invited McLeach to the League.

RACHAEL: McLeach?

REBECCA: So the League now has six members?

HELEN: Exactly. I'll tell Thomas and Matthew about McLeach just in case he tries to call up Balthazar's old army.

ZOE: Then let's do this!

All but Rebecca run off. Rebecca turns to see the Spinning Wheel. She walks to it, pricks her finger and fell into a deep sleep.

**STREET**

GIDEON: If we're going to take over the world, we need help and lots of it.

ELISABETH: You know what to do.

JACK: With the old man watching us, we'll have no trouble carrying out our plan.

ROURKE: Soon the United States will be on its knees, the world will be ours and all our enemies will be destroyed.

DOUGLAS: Hurry now! We got to distract the P-Force while he's at it.

**ROOFTOPS**

F. GODMOTHER: The descendant of Aurora has pricked her finger. I must find her.

McLeach appears.

MCLEACH (IN MAXIM'S VOICE): Don't you hate it when old enemies drop in without calling.

F. GODMOTHER: Maxim!

McLeach shoots the stun laser from his shotgun and knocked her unconscious.

MCLEACH: Sweet Dreams.

**PARK**

The P-Force arrives at the park.

ZOE: Now how wonder what the old man up to?

NAOMI: Maybe he was involved on planning to bring up his army.

The League of Villains appears.

ELISABETH: Would you care for another round P-Force?

ZOE: It's those guys again!

RENE: Then let's do this.

Balthazar appears. He is holding Rebecca.

BALTHAZAR: Princess Force, you have shown yourselves. Too bad you'll never defeat me!

ZOE: REBECCA! What have you done to her?

BALTHAZAR: What hope do you know her? She was an entity to my new kingdom.

RENE: So you must be the big cheese himself!

BALTHAZAR: Well Princess Force, you wanted to challenge your future king. That'll be arranged.

Balthazar summons the portal.

BALTHAZAR: My fellow men, to the castle I called home.

Balthazar and the League flee into the portal, taking Rebecca with them.

ZOE: Shoot!

NAOMI: Maybe we get after Balthazar.

RACHAEL: How?

NAOMI: Maybe we'll have to talk to Papa-san. He'll take us there.

**OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE**

Thomas Lee, Matthew Thatch, Helen Porter and Alice Pemberton are met here.

MATTHEW: Well Helen told us to find where the old army in the warehouse and...

THOMAS: There is no time for explaining. Look.

McLeach appears.

THOMAS: It's McLeach! He must have come for the old man's army.

MATTHEW: But if he's the real McLeach, there's no way he can bring them to life.

THOMAS: Right. McLeach won't get away that easy.

MCLEACH: So you boys are hosting a late-night party eh? Let's start with a nice, big opening.

McLeach gets out a guitar he borrowed from Jack.

THOMAS: Except he got Jack's magic guitar.

ALICE: We can't let McLeach into the warehouse!

THOMAS: Right! I'll distract him.

HELEN: Be careful Thomas.

THOMAS: You too Helen.

Thomas starts to fight McLeach. He tries to attack Thomas but he dodges every laser blasts.

MATTHEW: That's Thomas taking care of that McLeach.

HELEN: If he's playing a guitar, he means couldn't play a radio.

THOMAS: Now Alice!

Alice shoots her guitar and knocked down McLeach.

MCLEACH: So enjoyed this little soiree but now, let's end this one.

McLeach grabs Thomas with Jack's Guitar and throw him into others.

MCLEACH: Weaklings for the bunch of you.

**WAREHOUSE**

McLeach changes to Maxim

MAXIM: Once I finally awaken the Dark Army, I shall conquer all who stands in my way.

Maxim plays the guitar.

MAXIM: Rise my loyal ones! I, Sir Maxim, command you to rise! Yes, rise to your master my mighty ones!

All of the Dark Knights rises.

MAXIM: Soon, I shall lead the most-powerful army of them all and fulfil our greatest goal: To conquer the world! (Laughs)

**OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE**

They come out of the boxes. They saw the Dark Knights.

MATTHEW: We have a bad feeling about this.

HELEN: The Dark Knights are awake! Now we're in trouble!

MAXIM: Forwards men! My Lord will be pleased! (Laugh)

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**BELLE SAYS**

Starring Naomi Miyamoto, Belle's descendant

Naomi and Tanya got lost in the Hedge Maze.

TANYA: I think we're lost Naomi.

NAOMI: Not to worry Tanya. We can have help.

They meet Terry Scott Porter.

TANYA: Excuse me sir, how can we get out?

TERRY: Yes, I know the way out. Just go straight, turn left at the third exit and turn right at the second exit, turn left and head straight.

TANYA: Thank you sir.

NAOMI: Remember to ask anyone for directions. Also, you might need a map or a compass to help you go around. Belle Says.


	9. Finale, Part 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON DISNEY'S P-FORCE**

WARDEN PETE: WAIT! COME BACK! I'M GUARDING YOU ALL!

GIDEON: Now, where are we?

BALTHAZAR: I am Balthazar.

ROURKE: You want us to take down the P-Force?

BALTHAZAR: Do what I must and you'll forever rule this day.

ROURKE: P-Force, prepare to feel the wrath of the League of Villains.

JACK: Hey Mike, cover me while I kick up the tempo.

ROURKE: I'll cover you alright!

RACHAEL: Now Rene!

ROURKE: Guys, soon we will have the world and the P-Force will be destroyed.

MCLEACH (IN MAXIM'S VOICE): Don't you hate it when old enemies drop in without calling.

F. GODMOTHER: Maxim!

ELISABETH: Care for another round P-Force?

MAXIM: Once I finally awaken the Dark Army, I shall conquer all who stands in my way.

**DISNEY'S P-FORCE**

CHAPTER SEVEN, PART TWO: The Big Finale! The Princess Force's Finest Hour!

**THRONE ROOM**

With Rebecca held in a giant crystal, Balthazar talks to the Fairy Godmother.

BALTHAZAR: Ah Monica. You've been an escapee, aren't you?

F. GODMOTHER: Not in the slightest!

BALTHAZAR: Good, then I don't want to destroy you whenever I feel like it.

DOUGLAS: Now that we got the girl, there's no way the P-Force will get here.

BALTHAZAR: Excellent. However, All I wanted is to destroy the Earth and rebuild it into something fitting to my image.

ROURKE: Hey! You gave us a deal; you said we can take over the United States so we can rule the world. Not to destroy it!

BALTHAZAR: You will, for the next 5 minutes it has left.

JACK: Hey man, I'm not letting you blow up the Earth!

GIDEON: Jack is right! You're not going to do this old man!

BALTHAZAR: So. You came to challenge your king? It won't be long. Maxim!

Maxim appears.

MAXIM: I hope you don't mind me coming by but I brought along a few guests to entertain you.

The Dark Knight appears.

DOUGLAS: Please sir! You helped us out so what about our partnership?

BALTHAZAR: I already had a partner. Now, kneel before me fools!

Balthazar cast his Lighting Strike which knocked Douglas into Jack and Gideon.

ROURKE: Well I had enough of you old man!

MAXIM: Dark Knights, stop him!

The Dark Knights fight Rourke. He Punches one, kicks another and throws another.

ROURKE: Is that all you got?

MAXIM: This is all I got.

Rourke takes a step towards Maxim who holds Elisabeth.

MAXIM: Take another step and the maiden gets it.

ROURKE: Now let her go!

BALTHAZAR: It's time to go home, my disloyal worms!

Balthazar cast the portal. It sucked in Gideon, Jack and Douglas.

BALTHAZAR: Go rule your pitiful planet while you still can!

Rourke followed by Elisabeth got sucked into the portal screaming then the portal closes.

**NAOMI'S HOUSE**

The P-Force arrives.

DR. KENJI: Yes? Oh look at those girls in their Halloween costumes.

NAOMI: Papa-san, we have to save Rebecca.

DR. KENJI: Rebecca? Yes, I may have a good point. Follow me.

**DR. KENJI'S LAB**

The P-Force arrives at the lab.

DR. KENJI: Well? How do you like it?

ZOE: One Question.

DR. KENJI: Yes?

ZOE: What is it?

DR. KENJI: That's the teleport-machine. I used it to track down the Fairy Godmother.

RENE: Then we don't much time!

RACHAEL: We got to foil his plan before it's too late!

They all step in and teleported to the Land of Darkness.

**LAND OF DARKNESS**

The P-Force arrives at Balthazar's Castle.

NAOMI: Well here we are.

RACHAEL: That must be the old man's castle.

EMILY: I'm scared.

Balthazar turns to see the P-Force.

BALTHAZAR: P-Force, Welcome to my castle. I am Balthazar, Master of Magic.

Balthazar jumps off his throne and challenges the P-Force.

BALTHAZAR: Come to me, Chicken-Force!

Zoe shoots an icicle and he breaks it into pieces with his fireball. Emily cast the water blast and he shields himself.

BALTHAZAR: You are helpless against my true power P-Force!

Rene cast sandstorm and Balthazar cast shield. He fires his magical blast then Rachael summons a glass barrier which reflects these two. One hit the chain and the other hits the giant crystal where Rebecca is held in. The crystal was smashed into pieces and Rebecca was free!

BALTHAZAR: Curses! How did they break free?

F. GODMOTHER: Balthazar, this will be your undoing.

F. Godmother and Balthazar started a magical battle. Rebecca runs to tell Zoe.

REBECCA: I knew you come and save me.

ZOE: It's not a big deal.

Maxim arrives.

MAXIM: It's been a long time Princess-Force.

ZOE/EMILY/RENE/RACHAEL/NAOMI: Maxim!

MAXIM: Monica will be busy fighting her own battles. Now step aside and go back to where you came from.

RENE: I think we can't do that!

NAOMI: I see you've got some of the old moves already working for you.

ZOE: You have tried a few of them.

MAXIM: And I'll show you a few new ones you haven't seen before.

Maxim draws his Dark Sword.

ZOE: So you wouldn't want us to leave without having to say goodbye first?

MAXIM: No. It's I, Maxim, who will be making you say goodbye to me permanently! Dark Knights, destroy them all!

The Dark Knights appears and fights the P-Force.

ZOE: Now there's nothing more than a tin-can army is a whole heap of tin-can.

The P-Force defeated them all.

BALTHAZAR: You should submit to will, Monica!

Maxim and the P-Force started to fight. Maxim was taken down.

REBECCA: Zoe, you have to stop.

ZOE: But he's trying to kill us.

REBECCA: There's no need to fight so much, just not so much.

Maxim appeared and stabs Rebecca in the back.

MAXIM: Game over.

Rebecca fall down and dies.

ZOE: Rebecca! What have you done to her?

MAXIM: She can make her choice. She can choose to be my entity or not but she can't choose a fate worse than death.

**THE "OTHER" WORLD**

Rebecca ends up in the "other" world.

REBECCA: Where am I? Am I alone?

ZOE: You're not alone.

REBECCA: What?

ZOE: You're not alone Rebecca. You still have hope.

REBECCA: Well?

ZOE: Use you powers carefully. Together, we can beat Balthazar.

REBECCA: Right.

**LAND OF DARKNESS**

Rebecca rises up, brought back to life and transforms. Her costume is based on Aurora's Princess Attire.

MAXIM: You?

REBECCA: Me.

Rebecca wields her sword and fight Maxim. She lost.

MAXIM: You see my love, you are my girl. I shall make you my dear princess.

REBECCA: Then let's both be princesses!

Rebecca knees Maxim in the testicles. He screams.

ZOE: Now that's more like it!

Maxim punches Rebecca, she fell down and he kicked her down the stairs causing her to be powered down in the process. He turns to see the P-Force.

MAXIM: What?

NAOMI: Something we've been waiting long for.

Zoe and Naomi starts beating Maxim up. First they start pummeling hard on his face then they both take turns kicking him until he takes enough damage.

MAXIM: I know you been up to this point. A real pain in my ASS! *cough* I heard all of you are mere princesses and I can tell you that's I'm not McLeach, I'm not Gideon, I'm really Maxim.

ZOE: You are Maxim… NO MORE!

Zoe kicked Maxim in the face, blowing him into dust.

BALTHAZAR: Curses! My General was defeated!

F. GODMOTHER: Now you are defeated.

F Godmother casts a portal and it starts sucking Balthazar in.

BALTHAZAR: No, what are you doing? This isn't over yet! I'LL BE BACK! (SCREAMING)

The portal closes and then the Land of Darkness turns to Fairy Tale Land.

ZOE: Hey, We did it!

RENE: We made a pretty good team.

F. GODMOTHER: Well P-Force, I like to thank you for saving Fairy Tale Land.

EMILY: That means we can all live happily ever after?

F. GODMOTHER: Of course it was.

ZOE: So what about that mean old Bally?

F. GODMOTHER: I'm sure he'll return someday.

NAOMI: With the powers you gave us, does it mean we can keep them?

F. GODMOTHER: You may use it when the evil forces come.

**NORTH POLE**

Balthazar ends up in the North Pole, making a fire in the cave.

BALTHAZAR: I'll get you for Monica if it's the last thing I can do! I'll get you and your accursed Princess Force!

**DOWNTOWN**

Gideon, Jack, Douglas, Rourke and Elisabeth get up.

GIDEON: What happened? Where are we?

JACK: Man, It's good to be back at home.

DOUGLAS: My point is the good thing no super princesses will find us.

ROURKE: He, Losers for the likes of them.

ELISABETH: Wait, you know what that means? With nothing can stop us now, The League of Villains will reign supreme.

McLeach came in.

MCLEACH: Did you miss me, Gideon?

GIDEON: McLeach?

MCLEACH: Correct! I'm the real McLeach.

DOUGLAS: I'll be over if that makes it quicker.

ZOE (OFFSCREEN): Even quicker than you thought!

The P-Force arrives.

GIDEON/JACK/DOUGLAS/ROURKE/ELISABETH/MCLEACH: The P-Force!

ZOE: Come on, let's do this!

And so the P-Force fights the villains and defeated them. And they all lived happily ever after but for how long?

**THE END**

**BELLE SAYS**

Starring Naomi Miyamoto, Belle's descendant

Naomi appears.

NAOMI: So kids, how do you learn about the story? Then try to learn about reading stories and facts. Just head on down to the library or the bookstore, then get a book and start reading. Belle Says.


End file.
